For Love and Brotherhood
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Hazing is expected when pledging a fraternity, but this was not what Roman had expected. It all comes down to what matters more. His pride or Dean. Rolleigns Slash m/m
1. Chapter 1

For Love and Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Warnings: This is slash. If this isn't your cup of tea, just hit that little back button and we'll pretend like this never happened.

"Pledges!" The fraternity president yelled out into the group of pledges. "Welcome to Hell week!"

Roman couldn't help but roll his eyes, thankful that the room was dark enough that none of the brothers saw. How had he allowed Dean to talk him into this? Sure, when his best friend had decided to pledge last year it had definitely competed with their friendship, but was join the frat really in his best interest?

His eyes met Dean's and had to suppress a laugh when his best friend had rolled his eyes playfully at him. Roman supposed that joining the frat would definitely be cool in the sense that he would get to see more of the blonde, but Hell week? This totally sucked.

His attention returned to the fraternity president when he began to speak again.

"This week will push you all to your limits and test your loyalty," he spoke in a wickedly deep and taunting voice. "Every night you'll be put through a series of challenges, then each night one or two of you will be given a special task to complete."

Roman remembered Dean telling him about this last year when his challenge had been to streak naked through all the sorority houses. Though it had done little to bother Dean, knowing the man as he did, Roman couldn't help the wave of nervousness that coursed through him.

"Tonight's challenges!" The Vice President yelled. "Drinking games and bar fights!" The pledges all look around at each other, none of them looked excited. "Dean. As I recall this was your area of pledging expertise last year. Why don't you give them the rules."

Dean smirked stepping forward, his gaze falling on Roman for a moment. "Pledges, tonight the 8 of you will be split into teams. Your teams will compete against each other in drinking games. The losing team will then face off against each other in a brawl. The sole survivor of the brawls will be declared the winner. During this brawl you are not allowed to make face and groin contact. Punching and kicking is not permitted. One member of the winning team will be selected for their special task tonight."

'Well that's pretty much a lose-lose' Roman thought to himself as Dean stepped back next to his brothers. His friendship with Dean was the only thing that made this worth it. He was the oldest in the group as the others were freshmen and he knew that no matter what team he ended up on, he'd be carrying most of the weight with drinking. Besides being the oldest, he was by far the biggest, outweighing each of them by a good 50-100 pounds.

After they were divided into teams, the drinking games quickly began and it was long into the first game that most of the other pledges were feeling the effects of the alcohol. Roman was pounding booze much to the appreciation of the frat brothers around them that were hooting and hollering around them.

"You got this, bud," he heard Dean's gravely voice rumble in his ear, before he stepped back again.

An hour and several drinking games later, Roman's team had surprisingly won. They watched as the other team was split into pairs and instructed again on the rules.

Roman couldn't deny that he was pretty lit, but it was nothing compared to the others who he watched with great amusement as they stumbled around each other. His attention was interrupted by the fraternity's Vice President, Randy, patting his back.

"Hunter wants to see you," Randy said pointing towards the staircase leading upstairs, causing Roman's face to immediately drop. "You were picked for the task tonight."

Roman's eyes left Randy's in search of Dean who he found on the other side of the room monitoring the brawls. He watched them with a careful gaze, making sure no one slipped up and permanent injury caused. His eyes rose, meeting Roman's, then flicking to Randy standing next to him. Roman shrugged and motioned to the stairs, which Dean seemed to understand. He gave him a nod and a reassuring smile, before turning his attention back to the brawlers.

Nodding at Randy, who patted him on the back in a friendly manner, Roman then turned and made his way out of the basement.

Once he reached the kitchen, Hunter, the fraternity president walked up to him and motioned him to follow, leading him down a hallway. They traveled to the highest point in the house, the attic and ascended the stairs leading there.

Once inside the room, Roman's attention was quickly brought towards a chair. Sitting on the chair was a young bearded guy with dark hair that was pulled back in a low bun and covered in a black backwards snapback. He was wearing faded skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that looked like a second skin on him. He was extremely fit, if the bulging biceps poking out of the shirt was any indication. His expression gave no indication to what was going on and why he was necessary in Roman's task.

His attention was brought away from the man when Hunter walked up next to him with a shit-eating grin.

"Pledge Reigns," he said, slapping a hand on the Samoan's shoulder. "Your task tonight is to get acquainted with our friend here."

Roman gave him a confused look, glancing back at the other man in the room, then back to Hunter. "Get acquainted with him? Meaning?"

Hunter smiled wickedly, then glanced across the room at the other. "If you want to be in this fraternity then your going to have to do one very important thing... Fuck Sethie boy here."

"What?!" Roman's head whipped back to Hunter. "I'm not gay."

"That's the point," Hunter chuckled. "What are you willing to do to be part of this fraternity?"

"Not that!" Roman exclaimed, shaking Hunter's hand off his shoulder.

"Ok," Hunter shrugged stepping back. "I guess you just won't be seeing Dean anymore then."

"What do you mean?" Roman snapped at the man.

"Dean's a brother," Hunter explained. "Rules of this house are if a pledge doesn't make it into the frat, they get shunned by the brothers or they get kicked out themselves. You know how much being part of the frat means to Dean, but we also know how much your friendship means to him. Are you willing to risk him getting kicked out because you couldn't suck it up and do your task?"

Roman swallows harshly. He couldn't do that to Dean and Hunter knew that. What the fuck was he suppose to do? Sex with a man? A man he didn't even know.

After a moment of internal battle, Roman sighed and relented with a nod. "I'll do it."

"Great!" Hunter exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands, then turning to the other man. "He's all yours Rollins." He then turned and walked towards the door, before stopping suddenly and facing Roman. "Oh and Roman, we'll know if you go through with it or not."

With that the man exited the room, leaving Roman alone with this stranger named Seth.

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

For Love and Brotherhood

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

The room was silent for several minutes, while Roman did everything he could to avoid looking at the man across from him. He was in a bedroom. That much he could tell, but he had no idea whose room it was. He didn't think he could feel anymore awkward or embarrassed than he was feeling at that moment. Just what the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Nervous shuffling could be heard on the other side of the room, but he didn't dare chance a look. How was he suppose to have sex with someone he couldn't even bring himself to look at? He just had to keep reminding himself that this was for Dean and he would do anything for his best friend's happiness.

"So, uh," the man's voice cut into his thoughts, but Roman fought to keep his eyes down. "Your name's Roman?"

Roman didn't know why, but he slightly flinched when the man said his name. He tried to collect himself quickly and nodded his head in the man's direction. "Uh, yea. Roman."

"Well, uh, I'm Seth," Seth said hesitantly than cleared his throat awkwardly, "Which you already know... Since Hunter said it before... Umm... Do you want something to drink?"

Roman could've laughed at the awkwardness in Seth's voice if he was trying hard to fight his own down. His attention zoomed in on the question Seth had asked and he suddenly found himself extremely thirsty. "Uh, sure... What do you have?"

He saw Seth move out of the corner of his eye towards another wall. He chanced a glance over at him, seeing that he was now crouched down in front of a small fridge.

"Let's see," Seth spoke as he examined the contents of the fridge. "There's Pepsi, water, and a lot of beer. Anything tickle your fancy?"

Roman froze when Seth suddenly turned around and met his gaze. Their eyes locked for several moments as Roman scrambled for words. "Uh... Beer? I'll have a beer."

Seth only nodded, then reached in retrieving several beers. He must have decided on the same and Roman found himself panicking again when he realized that in order to get the beer from Seth, the other man would have to approach him. Seth would have to get close to

him. He hadn't thought this through, but as Seth stood up and turned to face him, it was like the other had heard his thoughts and simply tossed the beer to him from across the room.

"There ya go, big man," Seth said as he moved back across the room and set the other beers down on the small table next to the bed.

"Thanks," Roman said quietly as he popped the beer open and quickly guzzled down three quarters of it. Roman looked over and met Seth shocked expression as he held his own beer close to his lips, but not touching them.

Roman felt his cheeks heat at the expression and was once again thankful for the dim lights around him. He cleared his throat and turned away, looking around the room again.

"So is this your room?" Roman asked as he motioned around them, desperate to curb his obvious nervousness.

"Uh, no," Seth shook his head. "I'm not a brother."

"Oh," Roman answered somewhat surprised. He had just assumed that Seth was connected to the frat. "So how did you get pulled into this?"

It was Seth's turn to fidget nervously. He dropped his eyes to the beer in his hands as he shrugged. "It's... Um... It's kind of a long story."

"Sounds more like you don't wanna talk about it," Roman responded bluntly. "Your frat boyfriend making you do this?"

"No!" Seth's head whipped around at the man and gave him an annoyed look, but stopped himself from saying anything smart. He bit his lip harshly and glared at Roman. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of... And in all honesty it's none of your business."

Roman was slightly taken aback by his defensive tone, but shook it off before finishing his beer off. He moved across the room towards Seth and watched the man tense as he approached him. By passing Seth, Roman placed his empty beer can on the table and quickly picked up another, popping it open.

He turned and kept his eyes fixed on Seth's as he guzzled down the entire beer. Not caring this time when he simply tossed the empty can aside.

"Well, dude," Roman said with a sarcastic smirk. "It's been real. Check ya later."

Seth froze for a moment as Roman began walking towards the door. He quickly got to his and began to follow after the man.

"Wait, what?!" Seth called out to him, stopping Roman, who turned around with a look of disinterest. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Roman shrugged and turned back towards the door.

"But what about your friend?" He asked as roman reached for the door knob.

"Dean'll get over it," Roman answered still showing no worry.

Seth flew forward and slammed his hand against the door preventing Roman from opening it. As the bigger man turned to look at him, Seth plastered his back against the door, putting his body between Roman and the door.

"You can't leave," Seth whispered, his eyes pleading with Roman. "Please."

"Why not?" Roman asked as he gaze into Seth's pretty brown eyes. 'Wait, what? He does not have pretty eyes.' He mentally berated himself as he realized how close they actually were, but he wasn't backing off.

Roman watched as the smaller man glanced down and could imagine that his cheeks were now flushed. Seth sighed deeply, his chest lightly brushing against Roman's, before returning his gaze to the bigger man's.

"I have as much riding on this encounter as you do," Seth spoke softly. He licked his lips and watched as Roman's eyes flicked down at the movement, then raised back up. "Maybe more."

"Tell me," Roman's expression turned softer, but still guarded. "What's your story, Seth?"

"I'll tell you," Seth swallowed harshly. "Can we just... Move away from the door?"

"Nope," Roman shook his head. "Tell me right now or I'm out the door." Roman knew he was being an ass to the man, but the alcohol was starting to kick in and his 'give-a-damn' filter was officially out of order. He wanted to know exactly what he was about to get himself into.

"Fine," Seth husked out. He watched Roman's face carefully as he began to speak again. "I'm gay." Roman didn't interrupt, just simply nodded and Seth felt himself ease, glad that the bigger man held no disgust for the revelation.

"Well, I just recently told my parents," Seth swallowed again, but Roman could see the sadness in his eyes. "It didn't go like I expected. They shunned me and cut off all financial funding, which means no money for school."

"Hunter and I met last year at a party," Seth continued as Roman pressed a forearm on the door, leaning against it and bringing himself even closer to Seth. He honestly felt bad for the guy. What kind of parents shun their kid because he's gay?

"I'm friends with his girlfriend and she introduced us," Seth's voice bringing Roman back to the story. "He seemed like a cool guy and I told him what happened with my parents. He offered me a solution."

"And what was that?" Roman asked, his voice was soft and husky. Seth's eyes lowered again, but this time he couldn't bring them back up to Roman's.

"He said that if I helped him with something during Hell week with one of the pledges that he would pay my tuition this semester," Seth murmured, but Roman had heard him clearly and couldn't help the anger that flooded him at Hunter's offer. He wanted to strangle the man. "I didn't know what it was until I got here tonight."

Seth didn't speak again for several minutes and he kept his eyes focused on the floor. He could feel the anger radiating off of Roman, but he wasn't sure who the anger was directed at.

Roman breathed heavily in anger as he kept his eyes on the side of Seth's face. He felt bad for the kid, he did, but he wanted desperately to beat the shit out of Hunter. He knew if he left the room right now he'd be condemning not only Dean, but Seth as well and that was a heavy burden to carry.

"Please, Roman," Seth whispered, finally bringing his eyes back up to the Samoan's. "I know this is the last thing you want to do and I know you don't know me, let alone owe me anything. But I'm desperate here, man. I can't get kicked out of school. I have nowhere to go."

Roman didn't speak. He just stared at Seth as he processed it all. He felt so overwhelmed and even in his drunken state he felt himself giving in.

"Roman, help me, please," Seth begged him, placing a gentle hand on Roman's chest. "I promise, I'll do anything you ask."

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed/followed/favorited the story so far. Keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

For Love and Brotherhood

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Roman continued to stare at Seth. How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation? His head was so much in a haze between the beer and the anxiety that he didn't feel himself being moved back into the room until Seth was gently pushing him to sit down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Seth whispered calmly to him, attempting not to startle the bigger man. Roman kept his eyes down on his fidgeting hands and shrugged, swallowing harshly. "What can I do?"

Roman huffed a laugh and shook his head, "Can you start this day all over again?"

Seth gave the side of Roman's face a sympathetic smile as he milled through his mind for something to ease Roman's tension.

"I'm so sorry, Roman," Seth sighed after a moment. "I have no right to ask this of you." Seth gave the bigger man's shoulder an understanding squeeze, before standing up. "This is my mess and it's not fair to put that kind of pressure on you. I just hope you don't think badly of me for even asking. I'll go tell Hunter I can't do it and that he needs to find something else for you."

Roman's head snapped up and watched Seth as he moved around him towards the door. _Wait. What?_

"Seth, wait," Roman spoke quickly, reaching out and gripping Seth's hand before he was out of range. Seth stopped and turned to him with sad eyes.

"Roman," Seth spoke, putting a hand up to halt Roman's words. "It's fine. It's not your responsibility to rescue me. I'll land on my feet. I always do."

Seth went to pull away, but this time Roman jerked him backwards making Seth stumble and fall back into Roman's lap. Roman grunted while Seth let out a startled gasp, attempting to right himself, but Roman's hands were quicker and held him in place by his waist.

"Roman!" Seth squeaked out sharply, fidgeting in his lap. "Let me up!"

"No," the low growl in Seth's ear made the smaller man freeze and a shiver run down his spine. "I never said I wouldn't do it. You need to relax, so I can relax or I'm gonna throw you down on this bed and fuck you through the mattress until the springs give out or your brain is mush."

Seth couldn't fight the groan that escaped at Roman's unexpected words. _Where the hell had that come from?_ The thought entering both their minds as Seth felt himself begin to grind his ass down into Roman's lap, bringing a deep growl from the bigger man.

"Maybe," Seth gasped when Roman's fingers dug deeper into his hips. "Maybe that's what I want you to do."

Roman felt his body tremble at the words and gripped Seth's hips hard enough to bruise. He dipped his head into the crook of Seth's neck and felt the coarse brush of Seth's beard. The sensation was enough to send his anxiety into over drive and Seth felt Roman's grip loosen and the nervous shift.

He turned his head and instead of intensity, he saw nervousness filling Roman's eyes. Swallowing he slid off the big man's lap and settled next to him while he tried to get his body under control. It was like a light switch, seeing Roman slipping back into his nervous state. His hands clenched and unclenched as he stared down at them and fidgeted next to Seth.

"We don't have to do this, Ro," Seth reassured him, trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself. The nickname sending an unexplained flutter through Roman. Dean called him that all the time and it never had that effect on him. The weirdest part being that it was a good feeling. One that he wouldn't mind feeling again.

"I just," Roman sighed, keeping his eyes down. "I've never done anything like this before and I think... I think I want to." He practically whispered the last part. "I just don't know how to make my brain turn off and just do it."

"Don't think about it," Seth whispered to him, placing his hand on top of Roman's, that were still folded in his lap. "Just close your eyes and feel."

"Hmm," Roman snickered and let his eyes close. "That might be easier to do if I wasn't feeling a beard."

"You're thinking," Seth smiled at the handsome face, before leaning closer to Roman and husking gently in his ear. "Just feel."

Roman had cleared his throat nervously, then took a deep breath, but he kept his eyes closed. He could feel the warmth of Seth's body inching back closer and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he wasn't freaking out about it. The nervousness he felt was more anxious anticipation than dread.

He gasped softly when warm wet lips connected with the side of his neck. They didn't move or press further. They stayed in place, just a gentle touch, as if allowing him to adjust to the feeling. Another deep breath and the lips parted slightly, then pressed against his neck firmly. Drawing back a bit, Seth let a puff of air out and it sent a shiver down Roman's spine as it hit his skin.

"Shit," he half whispered, half moaned, as Seth's lips began to pluck gently at his skin.

"Feel good?" Seth asked, receiving a nod in response, his lips still grazing Roman's skin. "Want me to keep going?"

Roman gave a few short nods, taking in a deep breath again. "Yea."

Seth hummed against his neck, before his lips applied more pressure and his suction intensified. Roman felt Seth hand slowly inching it's way up his back with a soothing pressure before it landed on the bun tied at the base of his neck. The slight tug on his hair as Seth pulled it loose from the bun made another moan come from Roman.

Seth moved his lips up to Roman's strong jaw, then to his cheek, before placing a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Roman let out a content sigh as Seth's lips placed another slightly firmer kiss to the same place and ran his fingers through Roman's silky locks.

Roman turned his face towards Seth's, their lips only a breath apart.

"Roman?" Seth whispered, his voice breaking through Roman's euphoric haze and his warm breath tingling Roman's lips in the most delicious way. The only response he could manage was a low questioning hum. "Can I kiss you?"

The request was barely audible, but Roman had managed to make it out and without even thinking about it, he surged forward and melded his lips to Seth's. The smaller man let out a surprised gasp against Roman's lips, the warmth sending a tingling through his entire body this time and forcing out a deep growl of arousal.

Reaching up, he wrapped his hand around the back of Seth's head, forcing their lips together even more firmly.

Seth's lips were perfect.

They were soft and sweet and absolutely gentle while Roman tried his best to devour Seth with his own. After several minutes, he coaxed the smaller man's lips apart and slid his tongue inside the warm cavern, causing another shocked gasp to escape from Seth.

It only took a few sensual swipes of Roman's tongue against his own for Seth to moan deeply into the kiss and return it with equal fervor. The angle becoming slightly awkward as their embrace tightened and Seth thread both hands into Roman's hair. Roman wanting to feel Seth pressed as tightly as possible against him, slid his left hand down the man's side to his muscled thigh. He then gripped the back of it firmly and pulled it over his lap, so that Seth was now straddling him.

"Oh, fuck," Seth pulled back and let out a panting groan as their crotches brushed against each other. Looking down at Roman he saw the bigger man's eyes blown wide with lust and the sight had him harder than he already was.

"Shit," Roman groaned as he began to rock himself up into Seth, allowing the smaller man to feel just how hard he was. Their eyes remained locked and Seth moaned deeply as Roman's hands gripped his ass to help him meet his thrusts.

"Ro-Roman," Seth panted, pressing his hands on the Samoan's chest. Leaning down he captured Roman's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss before pulling back and meeting his eyes once again. "Roman, t-take y-your pants o-off."

Roman's movements suddenly stopped and Seth tried to read what the other man was thinking through his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Seth spoke again almost desperately, in husky whisper. "Please."

A/N: What's a horny Samoan to do? Sorry for the delay. Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

For Love and Brotherhood

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Seth slid off the Samoan's lap and kneeled on the floor as Roman stood up slowly. Never taking his eyes of Seth's, Roman kicked his shoes off and then reached for the buckle on his belt. With a nervous swallow, he unfastened it and then unbuttoned his pants. When he reached for the zipper, his hands were suddenly covered by Seth's and for a moment he though the smaller man had changed his mind.

Before he could say anything though, Seth slid their hands away and leaned forward. Roman let out a quiet gasp when Seth grabbed a hold of the zipper with his teeth and began to slowly slide it down. After lowering the zipper, Seth reached his hands up and took a hold of Roman's pants, gently tugging them down, boxers and all.

When Roman's large erection sprang free it nearly hit Seth in the chin, making both men chuckle and the nervousness started to fade away again. Seth kept his eyes on Roman's as he slowly leant forward and ran a long swipe of his tongue up the underside of Roman's shaft, making the other man groan loudly and throw his head back.

Seth, taking his cue to continue, went to work on Roman's hard cock. As he licked, kissed and nipped at Roman, he felt the bigger man grab a hold of his hat, tugging it off, before letting his hair fall loose of the knot he'd had it in. Roman threaded his fingers into Seth's hair and began to grind against Seth's face.

"Oh, fuck Seth," Roman growled out, while Seth moaned against him. Roman pulled Seth back far enough to be just out of reach of his cock, making Seth whine slightly. Using his other hand, Roman grabbed himself at the base of his cock and pointed it towards Seth's lips. "Open that pretty mouth of yours."

Seth did as commanded and both men groaned as Roman slid his cock between Seth's parted lips. He let Roman take the lead, slowly fucking into Seth's warm, wet mouth. Roman's knees nearly buckled when Seth began working magic with his tongue.

As the intensity grew, so did Roman's thrusts, pushing harder and faster into Seth's amazing mouth. "God, your mouth feels so good."

When his cock hit the back on Seth's throat Roman growled and gripped Seth's hair tightly at the deep vibration Seth's moan sent around his cock. The smaller man placed his hands firmly on Roman's hips and drew him harshly into his mouth, stopping Roman's thrusts. A frustrated groan tore through Roman, until Seth suddenly began swallowing and the Samoan's cock slipped down his throat.

"Oh my god! Oh fuck, baby, yes!" Roman roared, pulling harshly at Seth's hair. Seth swallowed a few more times, before the need to breathe became to much and he pushed Roman back.

The unexpected force caused Roman to fall backwards onto the bed and Seth wasted no time jumping on top of the bigger man. Planting his knees on either side of Roman's thighs, Seth grabbed for the bottom of his shirt and quickly whipped it off, before helping Roman do the same with his own.

As soon as Roman's arms were free he reached for the button on Seth's jeans and made quick work of unfastening them. Sliding his hands down inside the back of Seth's jeans he pushed them and his briefs down until they rested mid-thigh.

Seth swallowed harshly, stifling a groan when Roman eyed his body with sexy lick of his lips. Grabbing a handful of Seth's ass with both hands, he pulled the smaller man up his body until he straddling his chest. Licking his lips once again, Roman left one hand firmly on Seth's ass while the other gripped the smaller man's hard dick.

After giving it a few trial strokes, Roman leant up and licked teasingly at Seth's hard-on. Seth whimpered as his head dropped forward and his breathing picked up.

"Roman, please," Seth whined, when the teasing continued.

"Please what, baby?" Roman's voice rumbled against his cock, making Seth moan almost whorishly.

"P-please, suck me Roman," he almost whispered, looking at the Samoan pleadingly as their eyes met. Roman's eyes flashed with something predatory and wanting as he gave Seth one final teasing lick before sliding him into his mouth.

Seth fell forward, hands bracing on either side of Roman's head and gave out a whimpering grunt. Roman hummed approvingly as the action caused Seth to slide even further into his mouth. As Roman began bobbing on his cock, Seth grabbed the bigger man's hair and began to slowly thrust his hips down, careful not to choke him.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Seth moaned as Roman continued to bob his head on his dick. Roman only chuckled, as his speed picked up and made a keening noise come from the smaller man above him.

"Ro- Ro- Ro, please," Seth begged, trying to pull at Roman's hair to slow him down. In his highly aroused state and with Roman's hand still pushing on his ass, Seth was weak to stop the bigger man. "Roman, please. I don't wanna cum yet."

Relenting, Roman finally slowed down and with a loud pop, pulled his mouth from Seth's throbbing cock. Seth had no time to collect himself before strong arms wrapped around him and flipped them over.

Roman wasted no time in ripping Seth jeans the rest of the way off and tossing them to the floor. Seth moaned and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as the Samoan slotted their mouths together again. The kiss was short lived however, when their groins made contact and they began rubbing slowly against each other, making Roman bury his face in the crook of Seth's neck.

"I don't know where this eagerness and aggressiveness came from," Seth moaned as the friction continued with Roman now pluck the skin of his neck with his lips. "But I'm most definitely not complaining."

Roman chuckled, before bringing his head back up to meet Seth's eyes. Seth yelped in pleasure as Roman ground down into him. "You said to just feel right?" Seth whimpered and nodded. "Well, I don't know about you, but what I'm feeling is pretty fucking incredible."

"God, yes," Seth moaned, bucking up into Roman, making the big man growl deeply. Slipping his body down slightly, Roman's cock made contact with Seth's entrance causing both to moan as he began to grind against his eager hole.

"You're gonna have to walk me through this, baby boy," Roman husked at him. Taking Roman's right hand, he raised the index finger to his mouth and slowly began sucking on it. Roman watched him intently and groaned remembering the feel of those beautiful lips wrapped around him.

When he felt that he had gotten Roman's finger wet enough, he lowered the digit between his legs and pushed it towards his entrance. "Nice and slow, big man," Seth smiled at him. "Gonna take some prep to get that monster in me."

Roman growled wantonly at him, before surging up and capturing Seth's mouth with his own. Seth moaned into the kiss and pushed his fingers into Roman's hair as the bigger man settled himself between Seth's spread open legs.

Seth gasped against Roman's lips as he felt the Samoan's large finger press lightly against his hole.

"You ready?" Roman murmured against his lips. All Seth could do was nod.

A/N: Almost one year later... Are you still with me? ;)


End file.
